Brotherly Protection
by AllMight'slittleboy
Summary: When Luigi has a nightmare about his brother being under King Boo's control, Mario comes to show him brotherly protection and to take care of the situation. Based on Dream Team. Ch 2 is available.
1. It's Only A Dream

You'll Be In My Heart

One night at the Mario brother's house, the two brothers were asleep and all comfortable in their beds. Mario was snoring as usual and in an calmed position, his quilt on his buddy and dreaming about spaghetti, Mario seem to be enjoying his night rest dreams. But Luigi was having trouble sleeping, he was beginning to have a nightmare.

Luigi's Nightmare:

"Gwahahaha, Now that I have the popular Mario under my control I'll be unstoppable and so powerful!" King Boo laughed evilly while he watched Dark Mario destroying everything in his road, Luigi was trying to take his brother out of hypnosis but it was hard, Mario was under the complete control of King boo.

"Please Mario, big bro return I need you!" Luigi pleaded as he cried tears, he was also scared to lose his beloved older brother.

"Waahaha, It's-a time for destruction, and you are next, Luigi!" Dark Mario exclaimed in his controlled voice. And he was rushing toward Luigi with fire balls forming in his gloved hands, and threw a few to Luigi, who dodges the first ones, Dark Mario knocked Luigi off and threw him on the ground, his tusks and mad saliva attacking poor li'l Luigi.

"Mario, Mario wake up, I don't want my unique big brother bad and hurting me!" Luigi sobbed as his evil brother hurt him more.

"There's no use on pleading, baby boy, your brother is lost, now is with me and the evil side!" King Boo said meanly to Luigi.

"I'm-a goin to destroy you, raaah, raaah!" Growled Mario, as he stuck his sharp tusks on his chest, blood was coming out and loud cries of Luigi.

"**MARIO NO!" Nightmare ends:**

"WAAAAAAHAAAAAA MARIO!" Luigi cried in his sleep, he was moving bad in his bed.

"AHHHH NO, LUIGI DON'T-A EAT MY SPAGHETTI!" Mario screamed in his sleep as he woke up instantly feeling his brotherly instincts activated.

"Huh? Luigi?" He turned his head to the bed next to him and saw, his poor little brother crying and shivering. He quickly jumped out of his own bed and moved to Luigi. Gently nudged crying Luigi.

"Luigi, Luigi it's okay it was only a dream." Mario softly said to his little brother.

Luigi woke up instantly, the first thing he saw it was the warm smile of his big brother. He immediately hugged him tight. He was glad that Mario was okay and back to normal.

"Mario, I thought I lost you!" Luigi cried on his brother, shivering more and seeking for brotherly solace. Mario sat in the bed with Luigi hugged in his lap, also rocking them both back and forth.

"Shh… it's okay little brother, whatever you dreamed that won't happen, because I'm your brother and I would never hurt you, little bro." Mario said still with his brother in his lap. Luigi slowly stopped crying but still sobbing a little one. Mario them remember that song that always helped Luigi when he had nightmares as a kid. He cleared his throat and began softly singing.

"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright,

Just take my hand hold it tight,

I'll protect you from all around you,

I will be here, Don't you cry,

For one so small you seem strong,

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us can't be broken,

I'll be here don't you cry

'Cause You'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on now and forever more…

Mario looked down at his younger brother, too see him smiling in his sleep and hugging him broterly. "Mario… I love you…"

The last sentence, made Mario shed a single silver tear, he was so glad to have a very sweet brother, one brother he will protect no matter what.

"Sweet dreams, li'l bro, I'll be here next to you and protect you at all cost."

Mario lay down his brother again in his bed, tucked him in and gave a sincere kiss in his forehead, it was a sign of brotherly protection. He then went to turn on Luigi's night light and put near him a protective angel. After all he went to his own bed and snuggled on his bed, before closing his eyes, he turned his head again to check on Luigi, and found him peacefully sleeping, sighing contently, Mario smiled and sighed back to night rest.

The End.

**Aww, I just Love Mario and Luigi brotherly love, this was based on the game Dream Team, that I played this week, so I came up with this cute Mario Story, hope you like it. Review.**


	2. Mario Takes Care of Luigi

Mario Takes Care of Luigi

**Ch #2 of Brotherly Protection, Mario finds out that his little brother, Luigi caught a cold, so it's up to him to make his brother feel better and to take care of the situation.**

The next day after Luigi's horrible nightmare, Mario made sure that Luigi was okay, and he was. He was still sleeping and had no sign of having a bad dream just a happy smile and snoring as he did. That morning Mario prepared breakfast for his brother and himself. French toasts, hotcakes and orange juice and for last their famous strawberry tart, everything was going good until, Mario heard Luigi's sneeze. He ran upstairs to find his brother shivering, sneezing and coughing unstop.

"Mamma mia, Luigi, you don't look so good today!" Mario said as he put his hand on Luigi's forehead.

"I don't- ATCHOO!... Feel good Mario." Luigi replied with a sneeze also with a sweating face.

"Hmm… poor you, you got a very high fever." Mario said as he put the thermometer on his brother's mouth. Waited until it worked. And found out that his fever was 40.5, Mario got worried.

"Oh dear, Luigi you're-a burning!" He ran quickly, soaked a towel with cool water and returned to the room to place the soak towel on Luigi's head and to fix his pillow and blankets to make sure Luigi feel comfortable.

"Mario… I think I won't be able to go to that assembly at Princess' castle-Atchoo!" Luigi continued sneezing, feeling his throat sore and his voice was starting to be hoarse. Mario knew that his younger brother was right, being sick it was a trouble doing another important things.

"Aw poor you, Luigi I'll call the princess that we won't-a be able to go, she'll- understand." Mario replied as he took his brother's hand to alleviate him from all his concerns.

"It-a will be good if you rest a little, bro, I'm-a going to make you chicken noodles soup." Mario put a warm blanket on his brother's body before going to the kitchen and prepare the soup. Luigi sighed he really hated to make his brother lose his other important commitments, every time that Mario had appointments with Peach, all ruined for something that he got or catch, but Luigi was glad that Mario found that not important, what was important for Mario it was his little brother's safety, as a big brother will choose his little brother before other things.

Over a moment, Mario returned with a bowl of hot chicken noodles soup in a tray, also he brought a bib and some flu medicines, walked up to Luigi's bed, gently placed the bib all around Luigi's neck so that he couldn't get dirty his pajamas or his quilt, he then put the flu medicine next to Luigi.

"Here-a goes, bro, I made you my famous chicken noodles soup, this time with mushroom flavor." Mario said proud of what he created with love for his beloved brother. Luigi smiled weakly, he was too thankful of having a very caring brother as Mario, he tried to eat by himself but his hands were weak and sweaty, the spoon slide down and fell down, Luigi became a little ashamed of what it happened. But Mario was there to take care of the situation.

"Don't-a worry little brother, I'll feed you while you rest." Mario said as he fed his brother the soup. Luigi licked his lips because of the flavor it was really delicious, he loved when his brother cook this type of delight.

"Thank you, bro, this is very special for me, your soup always makes me smile and feel better." The younger brother said as he ate more of the soup. Mario smiled big and stroke Luigi's head gently, and continued feeding him. At the end Luigi was satisfied with all the cares that Mario was giving him, and the kindness of even feed him, he thought that he was the best older brother in the world, caring, lovable and protective.

"Everything I-a can do for my-a little brother" Mario beamed. "Now, time for your flu medicine and most important flu shot." Mario said turning into Dr. Mario. Luigi was glad that his own brother was a qualified doctor, but also worried about shots, he always have been scared pf needles, but having someone there for him, he was fine.

"Okay…" Mario filled a cup of flu medicine and gently gave it to Luigi. "That's good, now could you lay down facing backwards for a moment?"

Luigi trembled at that a little, he knew what that mean, a needle, but he trusted his brother true universe and knew that he would never ever tried to hurt him. He obeyed his brother's orders and did as he was told, he lay down facing backwards for his brother to proceed with that next time it was going to come.

Mario filled an injection with flu solution until it was in 4cc, After that, he walked slowly to Luigi and tried not to made him scream with all this situation, Mario gently unbuttoned Luigi's overalls and took down his interior cloth.

"Okay, Luigi this will be quick." Dr. Mario said as he gave Luigi his flu shot. Luigi shivered a little, when he felt the shot, he squeezed his pillow, and cried a little in the pillow. Minutes later, Luigi felt his clothes being fixed and a little pat of his brother on the back.

"There, all done Luigi, did you feel it?"

"Nah, no just as just soft hand always do." Luigi smiled, feeling much better, with all his cares he was completely new, no more sneezes and cough, he was starting to stop all his cold.

The next day, the brothers woke up, Luigi was cured and thousand times better, he was not sick, and all thanks to his brother, Mario that spent all the day taking care of him as a big brother will do.

"Good morning, bro, you-a look awesome today." Mario said as he walked beside his little brother, to have another great adventure saving the world.

**Okay, this is the second chapter of Brotherly Protection, another brotherly love fic. Enjoy it, if you have any other suggestion for another chapter, be free to tell what you like and want. Mario and Luigi are from Nintendo I only own the story. **


End file.
